The End is Not Goodbye
by Fuu and Momo419
Summary: Sequal to Master of Mistakes. The gang slowly gets back together at an old friends house. Romances and arguments emerge! MF JS Joc GINORMOUS DISCLAIMER HERE!
1. Chapter 1Fate's Findings pt1

_Um, yeah, I feel kinda awkward... I told y'all I was gonna update in a week, but then we moved again! TWICE! Bloody hell! Can I ever get a break? Anway, Gomen nasai about the delay! This is the sequal to _Master of Mistakes_ and in my opinion the better of the two. Well, I suppose you've had to wait long enough. On with the show!_

Chapter 1- Fate's Findings, part 1

_(Fuu's POV)_

It's been about three years now since I could be considered the average person. My life is full of twists and turns, trust and betrayal, love and hatred. Not to mention two particular men I have the strangest relation with. I'm alone now, choosing to be that way ever since I split up with Mugen and Jin. Besides the fact that no one is quite like the guys in the way that you can never plan your day because something totally weird always happened, I just wanted to be alone to think about things. After all, how would you be if your father abandoned you and your dying mother for a really bogus reason and then died right before your eyes? Seeing such things has actually matured me since I have to take care of myself now. Mentally, at least. I grew up in my own time to actually look like a grown woman, my kimono now fitting me instead of being loose. My mousy brown hair had grown and I wore it in a nice bun, pushing my bangs back behind my ears.

But enough about that.I was eighteen now, which meant that I was an adult with more responsibilities. The city I was living in was very helpful in that particular area, having constant openings with jobs and reasonable lodging prices. I was just passing through, but I did like the place. The teahouse I was working at was fairly easy to do, though there were the ocasional jerk or group of jerks who would say things at me. I came to learn to ignore them, even learning from one of the other ladies to slip something, like extra wasabi, onto their food (don't tell anyone I said that!). Also, I came to enjoy the company of an old man who would come in about every Friday and talk to me, even tipping me more than what was necessary.

Today was one of those days that the old man was to come. Unfortunately, the teahouse was really full since it was under new management and she actually had money to fix up the old building. The manager, however, did not seem to like me very much.

Anyway, I waited for the old man (who sometimes I called Grandfather) and tried to serve tea to some of those that were obnoxios to me. Their swords were propped up against the table and they always splayed out their legs, as though the women sitting with them had to have some sort of view before nightfall. Some had even tried to hit on me but I ignored them completely to the point that they only did so to taunt me.

As I finished at one of their tables, I watched the door without looking out. I heard some sort of laughter and suddenly felt my feet fall from under me. I tripped, spilling the tray with another table's tea and food onto another customer. He jumped up, snarling out insults and yelling to be more carefull. He went off to complain to the manager; this turned to be my not-so-far-in-the-future firing, so while I'm on it, thanks a lot, butt-hole!

I bent down to pick up the shards of glass and bits of food, ignoring the laughter behind me and hiding my now flushed face. As I did, I heard and saw the shadow of someone coming in, so I looked up to welcome the guest.

"Welcome to-"

I stopped as though smacked in the face as I saw who was in the door. It was Jin. He peered down from his newer looking glasses and his happiness and amusement played in his eyes.

"Hello again, Fuu."

I was speechless still, looking over him for at least the twelth time. He was still wearing the kimono the man and I had given him at the hut by the sea just after he had once agian saved my life. It still seemed foreign to be on him since I was used to the blue one with the diamonds from when I had first met him, but he was still handsome just the same. I suddenly thought of Mugen, since when there was one the other was usually close by. This was probably why I considered them friends, even family; they were by my side enough to protect me and even fought with me like they were my brothers.

Jin started to say something, but then my manager called, or yelled, for me to come see her. He looked back in surprise, then back at me as I got up. Told you my firing was in the not-too-distant-future...

Jin's POV

I considered what had just happened to be a stroke of sheer luck and just plain weirdness.

Fuu looked strange gazing up to me like she had been, especially with tea and shards of glass around her. Even so, I felt happy to see her and I knew that to be the same for her. I even began to forget why I had come in, almost forgeting to get something and instead get her and go like the old days. I then quickly remembered that I was on another personal mission to get someone.

I heard a woman's voice yell for her, and the look of dismay come to her face. She quickly fled to the back with a wave to me to sit down, so I followed her wish. A few minutes later, my young friend came back out looking so depressed that I believe it was enough the arose even someone like Mugen. She sat across from me on the table, running her hand through her bangs.

"I got fired; too many complaints. Again."

"Hmm."

She smiled, "Some things never change." Fuu suddenly brightened and I turned with her eyes to see an old man of about eighty come into the teahouse. She turned back to me and quickly put several coins on the table. "Here. The food's kinda expensive, especially the foreign stuff."

Fuu got up to go to the old man and I once again followed her words, eventually being served and seeing that what she said was true about the prices. The food was actually quite tasty, but the portions were small and not worth the price. Fuu came back soon enough and she talked to me a little. I noticed a coin purse hanging from her wrist now and figured it was from the old man.

After a little while she brought up a strange topic. "You haven't... seen Mugen, have you?"

"No," I felt bad seeing her face droop from diappointment."but I'm sure he's all right."

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, um, do you, or would you, mind if I were to travel with you for a while? I'd understand if, y'know..."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't really know. I would like to see Mugen again, but that's pretty hard to do."

I couldn't help but chuckle, knowing she was right. Also, my reaction let her know that her company was all right.

Her eyes lit up again."Hey, why don't we go see Hina? She said that her aunt's house south of Edo, and even that's only a few days away."

I remembered, all right, and had to admit that it was a good idea. I also figured that there was another reason why she wanted to go, but only nodded in agreement. I was rewarded with a smile of delight and we left not long afterwards. I felt my journey could wait, since friends were always easier to find than something lost years ago. Or rather some_one_. This was probably the same for Fuu, who always seemed to be on a journey, whether for self-discovery or for someone she held dear. I figured it was for both, and I had an idea who she was looking for.

Our travels for the rest of the day were short, but I enjoyed it, glad to have company, even more so for it to be Fuu. I kept remembering our previous journey, finding comfort in every memory.

_A/N: Well, this chapter was kinda slow, but at least I updated! Once again, so sorry for the delay! I hope to put up the next chapter soon, along with some other chapters of some of my other work, including My Wolf's Rain thing, my poems, and my Zelda story too. I have a lot of stuff to do! But the next chapter on this is one of my personal favorites, so I will work really hard. Review please!_


	2. Chapter 2 Fate's Findings pt2

_Wassup, peoples! Thanks for the reviews! If it wouldn't hurt anybody, could somebody please go and read my Zelda fic and leave a REVIEW? I haven't gotten one in YEARS. I. AM. NOT. KIDDING. Years. Even if you don't play viseogames or anything, it's an original storyline and everything,so you don't have to know too much. Anyway, I've had my chat time, now it's time to get serious!_

Chapter 2- Fate's Findings, pt 2

(Fuu's POV)

As Jin and I continued our journey towards Edo, I felt the childish happiness flutter in my heart. I hadn't seen Hina since the last time- when she nursed me back to health after an accident and she accompanied us for a while- and thinking about everything made me ecstatic. For starters, she made the most delicious food you could ever eat, and the paintings she did in her spare time could easily put the hottest artist nowadays to shame. She always looked after me like I was her little sister, and as she got to know the guys better, they too were treated as family.

My mind also took me to the reason we had met, making emotions swirl around in a confusing blur. Just in the city outside from her home, I had been injured by someone shooting for Mugen. Evne today I'm still confused about the whole thing, even though it was mainly my fault for not moving. It doesn't help that before the whole thing had happened, the most embarrassing thing had occured. I won't really get into it, since my cheeks still flare when I think back on it.

As the days turned into nights, I would look for both of my friends, one a little more harder since he was a journey all his own. It only took Jin and I about two days before we reached a cute little town, several nearby signs reading that Edo was north by only a few miles. Also, I noticed several familiar landmarks and remembered passing by sometime before. This made me worry more about finding my other male companion rather than look for Hina, guilt threatening my mind. I was a little confused as to why I always thought about him more than anything else; I reached the conclusion-though I was still unsettled- that this was because I was afraid of the fact that he was so reckless and there was the possibility of him being hurt. Or worse, but I forced that thought out of my head quickly.

Jin tapped me gently on the shoulder after I had strayed from the road and and almost to the grass. I walked quickly and we were both jostled against the crowd in the street. There were businesses on either sides of the street, the houses dotting the outer parts of the town. It was a very attractive place, nicely kept and friendly faces wherever you turned, but the warmth of the place didn't reach my distracted heart. Once again Jin pulled me off from the side of the road, this time actually coming to a bench outside of a dumpling stand.

I exhaled appreciatively, seeing him looking out carefully, those spectacled eyes scanning so expertly over the crowd that I was reminded of a hawk."See anything?"

He had just shook his head when there came a squeal of delight.

"Fuu? Jin? Is that you?"

There she was. I saw my friend just as her arms threw themselves over me. I was almost knocked over, but just as quickly did the same. I saw from the corner of my eye a smile lift up on the corners of Jin's mouth. As soon as Hina was done with me, she went and gave Jin a hug too, only he was totally shocked, his eyebrows raised. I've always found it funny how he can express himself without speaking!

(Jin's POV)

After Hina finished..hugging me, if that's what you would call it, she bounced back and picked up a basket thrown to the side when we were spotted. She was smiling so much her eyes were small dotes on her smooth face. I noted how she too had grown over the years, looking more like the intelligent doctor she was: the brown bag carrying her supplies in it hung snugly on her hip, a pair of glasses hanging smartly from a chain around her neck. Her dark-brown hair was back in a ponytail, giving almost a teacher-like appearance to her as well.

"I'm so gald to see you again! I was just telling aunt about you," her eyes caught something behind us and she looked over my shoulder."Where is Mugen-san?"

The smile still playing on my lips disappeared as I saw Fuu's happiness wilt just a touch and sent a claer message to the doctor before me that he hadn't arrived yet. She caught me quickly, nodding and changing the subject like a breeze of the wind. "Well, you two must be famished by now, right? I bet you'd like a nice hot bath, too," she waved for us to follow. As we did, several townspeople called out greetings to her.

I was impressed by all of this. Only three years had passed and she had found a comfortable life. We were led to the houses towards the back, only she turned sharply to the right and up a hill just past the outer stores. A fenced in yard came into view, surrounded by an assortment of trees and flowers. Once I lay eyes on the house, I knew we were at our destination. A large, comfortable looking house stood in the middle, sakura trees just outside of the porch and even more garden plants around the back. I could smell the aroma of a meal being prepared, my stomach reminding me of how hungry I was. As she stepped through the gate, Hina called out, "I'm home!"

I looked curiously as two chlidren bounded out from the porch, a little girl about eight years old and a little boy looking to be no more than three. They tackled her, reminding me of a previous greeting I had gotten from the doctor. There were giggles and babbling from both children, but as the two saw Fuu and myself, their tones dropped and their eyes grew wide.

"These are my cousins: Kimiko and Hoshi," she pointed to the girl and then the boy. Afterwords, she told the children our names, Fuu even going to Hoshi and picking him up. He seemed to like her right away, but looked my way in an unsure way. Kimiko came to me, her eyes locked on my swords. I saw that she had the same colored eyes as Hina did and even the same hair color.

"Hey mister, are those real?"

"Yes," I said slowly, reluctant to tell a child this in case she might find it as a new toy. This was not the case, however, as she only nodded.

"Hina says that swords are dangerous and only for grownups."

I looked up to her at this as she laughed, "That's right."

The front door opened loudly and an older woman came out, drying her hands. I figured her to be Hina's aunt, though otherwise I would not have guessed them to be related. There were creases of age along her forehead, making her look much older then she probably was, and her jet-black hair was short and wispy. I didn't like her eyes that much either; twin orbs of peircing black that made me feel that she was looking right into my soul.

"Are these the people you were telling me about?" her voice was sharp.

"Yes, all but one," Hina said, taking Hoshi from Fuu's arms and coming to get Kimiko. "Aunt Kumiko, is it all right if they stay here for a bit?"

"I have no choice it seems. Help those two get cleaned up. I'll go set extra plates."

After her aunt left, Hina sighed heavily,"That woman terrifies me! Come on then." Just as she passed by me, she whispered out of the corner of her mouth,"Don't worry about anything. I'll get you situated. Both of you."

(Fuu's POV)

It felt wonderful to have a full stomach for once! At dinner we had to tell Hina what we had been up to for the last few years, making us talk long after dinner was finished. When we were done, I got to bathe in a real tub with hot water. You have no idea how good that feels after walking around for three days!

My futon was soft, and I was peaceful. I wished for Mugen to be here, of course, somehow getting the feeling that he would be soon. I didn't know why, but the feeling just wouldn't go away.

Jin and I were there for a week before it happened, and on that day, Hina was going on her weekly trip to the store. She was gone, but it only seemed like minutes before she came back, a look of pure shock sparking curiousity into me. She didn't say what it was, only pulling Jin off to the side. He came back out soon enough with the same look, only he looked down at me for the longest time. What the hell were they looking at, and why wouldn't anyone tell me? My answer came to me just after supper. I was outside with the kids, playing with them as they used up the last bursts of energy. I had just picked myself up from when Kimiko had knocked me down, when I saw someone at the gate.

My breath caught in my throat, and I dared to whisper his name,"...Mugen.."

There was silence spare the slaps of my feet on grass and then the creak of the gate opening. I stopped just a few feet from him, panting as I looked at the man who had saved my life so many times before. I was hurt to see scars littering his body, a claw-like set on his right cheek. His eyes startled me the most, the brown orbs looking like that of a dog's even more than before. The ghee that the old man and I had given him still hung from his skinny body, but I could see fresh stitch marks as though it had been sown back together. He looked even more ragged than I rmembered, but I couldn't get over his eyes.

As they peirced into my own, I felt...afraid.

_A/N: Ooo, dramatic end! Well, the three are together again and the tempo's going to pick up a little more in the following chapters, hopefully to please readers who like the pairings and everything. I think it's... chapters 4 and 5 that really get things moving. Anyway, review please! Also, please, please check out my Zelda story! I have the newest chapter that I'm about to post up if it interests you. You can find it on my Favorites, I think, or search for Anime Creature. The title is: "...The Heroine of Time". Okay? _


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion Riot

_Okay, here we go again! So, this was my first try at First Person POVs with a fanfic. More specifically Mugen's. Fuu was pretty easy for me, and Jin was in the middle, really depending on the situation. But Mugen's was actually kinda fun, since he's such a wild-card. When I wrote this, I felt that this was quite an acomplishment, but now I have First person POV stories all over the place, so, um, yeah. Go me? LOL ! Thanks for any and all reviews and your patience. Ready Steady Go!_

Chapter 3- Reunion Riot

(Mugen's POV)

Fuu was standing there just staring at me, and after a bit it really started to freak me out. I knew she was lookin at all my scars and how crappy I looked, but geez. If you're gonna stare, at least be hot. Then I don't mind. But Fuu... uh,no. Especially with what usually followed the staring. Either the high-pitched whinig or the yelling of the crap that made no sense. Then she gets all mad cause I tell her to shut the hell up, which just makes everyhting worse, cause some people have better stuff to do with their life. But sometimes, the stuff she got dragged into was way worse than the stuff she did herself.

For starters, when that painter guy had her model for him and it ended up bein some stupid kidnappin thing where I had to go save her little ass again. But, y'know, the guy wasn't half bad with his art... Then there was the ocean thing, and she hitched up her kimono and started splashing. Hey, when there's legs, I'll look. But the whole rescuin thing I always end up doin really confuses me. Why is it always me? Always the first one. Why can't ole fishface get off his fat ass and go to her rescue for once? I mean, he can free a prostitute but not save some klutz like Fuu? What the -- is up with that?

Guys would be better without chicks. A lot better. We do all the work, make all the money, and they do nothin at all. We don't need em.

...Okay, I take that back. There's one little detail I forgot about, so just forget I said that. But nothin for the squirt. Don't need any of that crap, except maybe a few of those fights that came along with the whole bodyguard thing. Otherwise, give me somebody actually worth my time.

Anyway, she was starin at me, her eyes all big and everything. I couldn't help but notice that there were tears in her eyes and she was smiling. She looked a little different, like she had grown up or somethin. Great. She still had the figure of that wooden plank, but I looked a little bit and saw she was kind of working on that.

"...Mugen...you're here. I'm so happy to see you again. How've you been?"

"I dunno," I said randomly, and instead of complaining, she smiled. It didn't look like her smile though. It looked like somebody different, like... it's hard to explain. Kinda sad and happy at the same time. I didn't get it.

The doc stepped up at this point, "Good to see you could drop by, Mugen-san. Would you care to step inside for a bite?"

Hell yeah. I followed the sorce of food to the porch and noticed that Jin was there and that there were two little kids by him. They looked kinda freaked out when they saw me, but I didn't really care. I left my crap on the porch and smelled food from the kitchen. I followed my nose to the table, and stuffed myself. Hina brought me a bottle of sake. Good lady, that doc. I took it without a word, and saw Fuu sitting down and watching over me. When I looked back down, these big ole black eyes were starin at me too. Bloody hell! What is it with these people? It was one of the kids this time, the little girl. I didn't really care, but I was tired and tryin to eat.

Hina suddenly grabbed her up and the boy and went off to put em to bed I guess, and she came back to sit down in front of me. She smiled with dark circles under her eyes.

"When you're ready, I can go prepare a futon in the extra room if you'd like."

"Whatever."

A couple of minutes passed before I was goin with her to the extra room. I stood off to the side as she unrolled my futon for me. "In the morning I'll get some extra changes of clothes for you and you can take a bath if you want." She looked up at me. "You have no idea how good it is to see you again. Especially for your comrades."

I stopped moving at this point,"Hmm?"

"You were thought of during the years. You should condsider that extending that 'drop by' you told me about earlier and stay for a few days. It would be no problem. I'm sure Fuu would be happy too."

I stopped not paying attention at this,"Hmm?"

She didn't say anythin this time and left me thinkin about what she had said.

(Jin's POV)

The morning after Mugen's return was a disaster. Thre rogue got into an argument with little Hoshi after he stole the boy's breakfast. The screaming and wailing was terrible. Three women were there beside the boy instantaneously, and he only stopped when Kumiko offered him a cookie if he was to be quiet. Spoiling a child only hurts you in the future, I thought to myself as Kimiko and Hoshi tumbled outside to play in the grass. Fuu went into the kitchen to help Hina with the dishes, and I was alone at the table, sipping some green tea. Suddenly there was a loud yelp and a holler, a cross between terror and glee. Once again three women were instantaneously outside to see to the children. I followed to see the ridiculous situation.

Ridiculous indeed. Obviously, Hoshi was still very upset about his breakfast and had kicked Mugen in the shin. Hence, the yelp and holler. Fuu and Hina, howerver, we trying to keep Mugen from driving Hoshi, now in his glaring mother's arms, into the dirt. Kimiko was sticking her tongue out at the ex-pirate rather bravely, but behind her mother. Slowly the problem was resolved, but I was given a very unpleasent job.

"'Ey, peacekeepr, tell the little shthead over there to stop makin faces at me before I come over there," Mugen called to me.

I grimaced, "Language, please. Children are present."

"Screw that," he spat.

"Screw that!" Hoshi said back, and my head hung hopelessly.

I had just opened my mouth to scold the boy when his sister tackled Mugen several yards away, miraculously landing around his neck. He was dragged down a few solid inches, and Hoshi followed to grab hold of his legs. Genius teamwork. Seeing this as a wonderful opportunity, I stood and watched Mugen try to shake off two hyper children with little luck. "HEY! Help me, foureyes! I think they're out for blood!"

Fuu heard the comotion from inside and I saw her hands flew to her mouth in horror. "Jin, what's going on?"

She flew across the yard, and somehow got the children on of Mugen. He cracked his neck and sent murderous glares to them. I wouldn't put it past him. Stepping across, I knew that there was a long overdue argument between the two.

"Mugen, you have to be careful! They're children!" It started.

"They're freakin monkeys! They were gonna strangle me!"

"Oh, yeah, a three and eight year old are really dangerous," she rolled her eyes.

He gave her a death look,"Hey. I might not do anythin about the kids, but you're another case. Do that again and see what happens."

I was surprised to see her roll her eyes again, as if she were challenging him on purpose. He looked slightly taken aback, but regained his position. "This is just great. I come back and this is what I get. You're still acting like you own the place and now I have to look out for these little brats."

She spoke through clenched teeth,"That's not true and you know it. Take it back."

"No 'cause it's true. You're bossy and you act like everybody has to listen to you."

Her face flushed bright pink, and I opened my mouth this time in her defense. Suddenly, a padded crack echoed through the yard, and I had a hard time understanding what had just happened. Out of anger, Fuu had struck him. I knew it didn't hurt him, but the look on his face was priceless. A mixture of shock and disbelief.

"Don't talk about me like you know me," she said, hurt in her voice,"I thought you did, but obviously not."

She left without another word, and seconds later Hina joined us. "What's going..." I shook my head for her to ask later. Thankfully she knew what I meant. I turned my full attention to Mugen, rubbing the place on his cheek with a distant look in his eyes.

"Was that neccessary?" I asked him.

"Shut up," he snapped.

"Really, that was quite foolish. Fuu isn't like that and you know it to be true."

"I know, I know," he grumbled, and wandered off on his own. I had to wonder about the whole situation; why was he so determined to criticize her? He always had to be under her skin, even after a friendship and feeling of trust had been established. I had to wonder why, but I knew the reason would be very complex.

_A/N: Well, there you go. An edited version of my first ever, early attempt of Mugen's POV. As I've said before, the tempo's gonna pick up here in the next two chapters now that the crew's all back here. YAY! To many of those romance lovers out there, tune in for the next chapter! Oh, and by the way..._He eats the chips!_ LOL! Review please!_


	4. Chapter 4 Dance of Destiny pt 1

_Well, I'm trying, you guys. I have a lot of catching up to do, especially with this particular fic. However, the tempo's picking up and everything, and I'm really starting up the pairings in this and the next chapter. Part one and two happen to be my personal favorites, and I had a lot of fun writing these. I would just like to say though, before I start, thank you to my old friend who helped me write this. I miss him a lot and he helped me with these chappies. Anyway, before I start to cry too, thanks for your reviews and patience! Here we go!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of the characters, spare my OC...wow, that sucks...**

Chapter 4- Dance of Destiny, part 1

(Fuu's POV)

I couldn't believe that he had said what he did. Mugen, you big jerk...What the hell is his problem, anyway? Oh well. I shouldn't think too hard on it, or I'll end up in the hospital or something.

I avoided him for the rest of the day after his little stunt, but sometimes it grew hard when I had to help the kids. For some reason they were absolutely _obsessed_ with him! They kept trying to tickle the back of his neck, and strangely enough, it worked! I guess his mistake was that after he'd get loose from their grip, he'd chase after them thinking they'd go away. I guess that's why he tends not to think, because his genius plan didn't work!

I watched them and had to laugh at some points. Kimiko and Hoshi were a great team. While one would distract him and get a noogie, the other would circle around and hang themselves off his neck. One time it loked like he was actually enjoying himself because he had caught on to their plan, stopped Hoshi from jumping on him, and gave him a hard noogie. He poked Kimiko in her ribs, and apparently she was very ticklish there. Before I knew it, I was laughing so loudly he looked up and had this weird expression on his face. What's up with him?

It had been a whole week that Mugen had joined us, and during the days he was here, I saw he hadn't changed much at all. Though he said such rude things and I constanly had to save the kids from him, there was something that kept me from being mad at him for very long...

Since it was a week since Hina had gone to the market, she was preparing to leave that day. I was surprised to be invited to go along, but figured she would need help carrying the extra food. I happily accepted, feeling that getting out once in a while would help me. We were there in a matter of minutes, and she sent me to look with a list. I got right to work, using the advice my mom used to tell me when we too would go on trips.

My basket weighed a ton in about ten minutes, and Hina treated me to tea and a snack when we finished. The stuff was delicious and I tried everything she got for me. She smiled and sipped her own tea. "So, did you have a good time?"

I nodded with a dumpling in my mouth. Her smile grew and someone came up to her to thank her for something, and I figured she must have helped them earlier. Sure enough, the young man gave her a small pouch, though she tried to pass it away. It ended up staying with her, and she stashed it in her sleeve with a slip. She looked over at a bulletin board and stood,"Be right back. I'll see if they have anything good up."

I smiled over a fried squid, giving her a thumbs up. She laughed and went off, coming back within a few minutes with a paper in her hand. She placed it by me and sat with her hands folded in front of her on the table, wiating for me to read it. I read it to see an advertisement for a town festival for the beginning of summer. There would be food, games, activities, and other neat stuff.

I almost choked when my eyes fell over the letters in bold print. A...dance?

Hina beamed from across the table, knowing I had read over what she wanted and I eyed her suspiciously. "You planned this, didn't you?"

Her smile became a devilish grin and I flicked a fleck of dumpling at her. She spoke with a sing-song voice,"You can only go if you're with someone..."

"Ooo-kay..."I felt the color drain from my face,"Oh, you don't mean..."

"Um-hmmm," she teased,"So who are you asking?"

I couldn't honestly say.

(Mugen's POV)

I had to watch the kids while Hina and Fuu were gone thanks to her aunt, and I couldn't put it on Jin 'cause he was choppin wood for the old broad. What the hell's his problem, anyway? I mean, he lets that bitch push him around like that all the time!

Anyway, I had to play hide and seek, and they didn't want me to be "it". So I hid, but inside the house. I came out after the first half hour though, feeling kinda rotten. I mean, don't tell anybody, but they kinda grew on me. They give me a workout and when they can't finish their supper they give it to me. That, and they worship me. It's kinda cool.

I went outside and let 'em find me, gettin the crap squeezed outta me with "Don't scare us like that!" and "Bad Mugen!". Geez. I looked over when I heard the gate creak, seeing Hina and Fuu lookin over at the sight of two little kids (literally) hangin off of me. I must have looked really pathetic.

"I'm home!" Hina called out, and I saw Jin come out from the back with an armload of wood. She came over to help him, but I swear she was checkin him out or something. The kids let go when she went inside, knowin that they might get something to eat. Fuu was outside still, sittin on the porch. She was actin really weird and peeked up when she noticed I was lookin at her. I kept my mouth shut, thinking she was about to say something. A couple of minutes went by and neither one of us talked.

Finally, "Why are you staring at me?" she asked angrily.

"Me? I thought you were starin at me!"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, her lips out in a pout. I had to admit it was kinda...never mind.

"Hey, Mugen..." she said quietly after another few minutes.

"Yeah?"

She froze up and I cleared my throat impatiently. "Um, there's a town festival coming up soon, and a dance too. Soooo, I was wondering..."

She scrunched her face up and I thought she was gonna explode or something. She talked really fast and her words jumbled together, "Wouldyougowithme?"

"Uh, what now?" I scratched the back of my head and she blushed.

"Would you, the guy in front of me, go with me...to the dance..."

"With you?"

"Yeah, with me. Y'know."

It suddenly dawned on me and I felt my arms lose their feeling. The one scratching my head fell to my sides and I stood dumbfounded.

"You don't have to dance or anything. I just want to go in and stuff," she neared me and I recovered.

"Right. So will anybody else be there?"

She rolled her eyes,"Uh, yeah, it's a dance."

I scowled and she frowned. "Please?"

"Uh, no."

"Please?"

Annoyance filled my voice,"No."

She took a deep breath and said at the top of her lungs,"PLEASE?"

I was taken aback,"Damn, okay! What the hell was that about?"

She smiled and bounded up to the porch,"Thanks! It's tommorrow, by the way. See you later!"

I felt stupid, wondering how I had just manged to give myself away to my doom.

_A/N: Hee hee! It was really fun doing this part because they seemed like teenagers near prom or something! LOL! Anyway, give me some feedback please! Sayonara! _


	5. Chapter 5 Dance of Destiny pt 2

_Hello again ,everybody! Thank you all for your reviews! It's nice to know somebody out there still loves me...LOL! Just kidding, just kidding! Anyway, this is one of my favorite chapters, and for various reasons. You see, I'm a sucker for romance, but I love comedy. Every time I read over this chapter, I start to laugh! (People around me probably think I'm crazy by now...) Well, please enjoy and leave a review! _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of the characters. That honor belongs to a studio and Watanabe-san...so, um, yeah.**

Chapter 5- Dance of Destiny, Part 2

(Hina's POV)

Fuu came in that night looking really pleased with herself and later Mugen came in for dinner, though he looked angry. His blood-pressure was probably through the roof, but I won't get into all the medical stuff.

I knew what the problem was after Fuu turned bright red when they sat down to eat. She had gotten him to say yes. She had either used her charm she had developed over the years or probably didn't leave him alone until he said so. Either way, a genius plan! I enjoyed the silence as they ate, not even looking up at each other to snap an insult. I thought instantly of teenagers and how awkward these situations were, leaving the room so I could laugh out loud. It was cute though, even if her relationship was a little rocky with him.

I watched him like a hawk for the rest of the night, though he proved to be no threat. All he really did was drink himself stupid and pass out in his room, and on the morning of the big night, I had to give him a few cupfuls of hangover remedy. As if I wasn't busy enough...I was entering a pie baking contest, and I was pleased to see Jin keeping me contest as I was in the kitchen. My aunt joined me after I had already made about five or six, and Kimiko and Hoshi went outside to torture Mugen. Fuu protected them from danger, but Iwatched Mugen to ensure things didn't get out of hand.

After I finished, I decided it was time for the biggest chore I'd ever done in my entire life. Mugen needed a bath.

I stood outside watching a Fuu picked up Hoshi and spun him around. They collasped after they became dizzy, and I was amused to see Kimiko trying to engage Mugen in the same activity. He stood beneath a peach tree with an arm slung over his eyes, and finally Kimiko gave up as I approached. I shook my head as I stood over him. What a baby...

He removed his arm and glared up at me. "What do you want?"

I looked up at the sky. The sun was in the 3:00 position. Perfect.

My attention turned back down to him. "You need a bath."

Kimiko and Hoshi screeched and he winced, though I'm not sure it was from the noise. "I'm perfectly freakin' fine."

"And you'll nedd a new outfit," I added, ignoring his comment. I held a hand out. "C'mon, bath. Now."

"I. Don't. Need. One."

"Yes you do. I'm getting tired of this. Come on."

He finally sat up. "Just try and make me."

I shot off after him as he ran to the back part of the yard that was full of trees. "GET BACK HERE!"

"NEVER!!!!!!!!" he shouted back, picking up his pace.

We ran into the trees and I lost sight of him. I ended up running in circles and heard a snicker from above. He was in the trees. I saw him jump when I climbed up after him, taking off once more into a slightly thicker area of the woods. "You don't give up, do you?"

I don't. So, I decided to play dirty.

I hid in the bushes after several minutes, watching a peice of cake I had put over the top of a trap pit. Eventually he poked his nose out and saw the food. I thought he was going to trip over his feet as he zoomed over to the trap.

'Closer...Closer...damndamndamn!' I thought in dismay as he stopped short. He found a big stick and poked the cake over to him. Even he wasn't that dumb.

He chewed loudly and laughed in triumph. "I'm not that stupid! YEr gonna have to try harder to catch me!"

He bit into the cake again and turned to his right...and fell into my ace-literally-in the hole. A back-up plan.

I stood from the bushes and strolled over with ease, stopping at the edge of the pit. A stream of curses floated up from the captive inside and I grinned. "Gotcha!"

I fished him out and pulled hi mto the bath house, but it was still a pain getting him in the tub. Once I did scrub and wash him, he looked much better. Afterwards, I tried several kimonos and pants before settling on the best look. That took another half an hour, especially since he whined and complained every five minutes. I left the room for him to get dressed, going to help Fuu. It was around 4:00 when I did so.

I was pleased at how she ended up, and knew I wouldn't be the only one who thought so either.

(Mugen's POV)

I felt really stupid standin outside in the fancy-pants crap Hina made me wear.The brown kimono made me all itchy and my shorts gave me a wedgy. I think most of it was because of what I was going to be doing in a few minutes, and I really, _really_ didn't want to. I could have ditched everybody, but I didn't feel like it. My head still pounded and I could have really used some of the doc's meds, but I don't think I could have swallowed the stuff. My mouth was all dry and crap, like somebody shoved cotton down there.

What I really wanted to do was blow everything up, crawl in a hole, and die. I didn't want Fuu to see me like this. Wait just a damn minute, did I just say that? What the f--- is going on here? Why am I so -ugh- nervous about going to some dumb thing with her? Why does my stomach feel so funky? Oh God, am I gonna puke?

I shuffled into a pace as I waited on the porch and cursed under my breath as Fishface came out. He raised his eyebrows at me and I felt him lookin me over a few times before lookin back out at the yard. Whatever.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see the doc with a big 'ole grin on her face. She sat on the rail. "You look nice!"

I glared and was about to say something when she pointed behind me and I followed. My mouth dropped and hung when I saw who she was pointin at.

It was Fuu, but at the same time, it wasn't. She was wearing a lavender kimono with flowers and junk on it, and her hair was halfway up with a pink ribbon holdin it up. She had on some light makeup, including some pink lipstick that made it hard for me to not look at how full her lips were. Damn...

She nervously smiled up at me. "Hey." Then she frowned and asked,"Why are you staring at me?"

I snapped out of it, admiting to myself that she did look a little nicer than before. Fuu griined up at me as we started walkin down the road to the festival. "Told you clothes make me look skinnier than I actually am_."_

I looked back. "What?"

She smiled wryly. "I saw you looking at me. Don't play dumb."

"Yeah. Right." I rolled my eyes, turning my head so I couldn't look at her anymore. I watched Jin and Hina carry her pies, the little kids following real close too like little vultures.

Other folks started showin up on the road too when we got close to the town. I walked behind everybody tryin to act normal and everything, but I was really annoyed as hell. My head was spinnin with stuff and I get irritated real quick when I have to sit there and actually think for more than five minutes.

When we got to the town festival area thingie, I saw a big part of the place blocked off and some stuff still bein set up. It looked a lot different than when I had first seen it the day I ran into the doc. Speaking of which, she tapped on my shoulder and pointed to the section where Fuu's dance was supposed to be and nudged me off with her as she and Jin took off for the pie contest. I took a step towards the place with the pie and stopped; those pies looked really good to eat, but...

I looked up to a banner as they lifted it up over me and saw that today was the first day of summer. I turned back to where Fuu was and shoved my hands into my pockets. I forced myself in the direction of the place and saw her waiting in line. Great. I was kinda hoping that I could sneak in, but now I was goin to be seen with her...

She saw me and looked back to the chicks she was talkin to. What the hell?!? I came up to her and grinned at some of the other girls, their guys coming and hooking their arms around the girls' waists. I stood close to her, but I felt like we were miles apart. It had been a while since we had stood close like this, but back then, it never meant anything.

Fuu called my name and I saw that the line was moving towards the entrance. When we got there, she hooked her arm around mine and smiled at the old lady who was checkin to make sure everybody had dates. The old lady smiled at Fuu but eyed me like I had stuck something crappy under her nose, lookin behind me real quick. I held back the temptation to turn around and flip her off after Fuu let go and looked around. I saw her spot the table with the food right after I did and we both made a bee-line for it. I wasn't there as long as she was since they didn't have any booze. What little good mood I had ruined, I plopped down on a chair and watched stuff around me. I had stuff I just needed to figure out anyway.

I looked over and saw that she was stuffin herself stupid and rolled my eyes. Still a pig. Music met my ears and I looked up to see a fine lookin lady and a group of guys go up on a stage and start singin and playin instruments. It was different, I'll give em that, but I kinda liked it to. The stuff had a beat, like the stuff those three guys were doin when we heard about the "spirit" in the mountains.

The sun had already set by now, and I was bored crapless. Why wasn't there anything to do? All the hot chicks had guys already, but I guess I could have gone over and hit on some. Once again though, I didn't feel like it.

I actually jumped as Fuu plopped next to me, munching on some fruit on a skewer. She flicked the stick away and looked at the singers. She didn't say a thing to me which was actually really surprising. Maybe she was having a hard time like I was.

"They sound pretty good, I guess," she stated. Almost on cue the group started a slow song and I groaned, seeing other couples already going out.

'Don't you even think of-' I started to think just as she clasped her hands together.

"I love this song!" She jumped up and pulled me up with her, pulling me out into the crowd. My legs felt like noodles and I had no choice to follow her or wind up fallin and makin an ass of myself. Not gonna happen.

She stopped and I could hardly see her in the soft light after those buttheads turned the lights down. I felt her take my hands and put them on her hips, and to tell the truth, I kinda liked the silky body beneath my fingers. She wrapped her hands around my shoulders and I snickered.

"What?" she raised her voice as the woman started to sing, practically blasting our eardrums.

"You said we didn't have to dance or anything."

"Yeah, well..." she looked away and I almost didn't hear her." You looked bored, and it would be a waist of time if...never mind."

I didn't really dance, but since her arms were around my shoulders, I had to move a little when she did. Wait, her hands weren't on my shoulders, they were on my neck! Woah, woah, woah! What's goin on? She was closer to me and now there were maybe like a few inches between us. I could smell the perfume on her, and I was surprised to figure it out to be sunflowers. I was annoyed to feel my heart beatin hard in my chest and I felt like a kid. That is not me, for sure. I am _not_ some little diddly-shit teenager who doesn't know what to do with a woman.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and saw she was closer, my nose now in her hair. I was feelin okay until she looked up...HOLY CRAP, SHE BLUSHED!

My eyes grew wide. What the hell was going on? Could somebody please tell me what was going on here, 'cause I'd really like to know.

I think she stood on her tiptoes or somethin, because she wasn't as short. The next thing I knew, she pressed her lips against mine, sending a bolt of electricity through me. She tasted sweet for the few seconds she left them, then pulled away and wrapped her arms around my waist.

I actually didn't know what to do. I never would have expected it, not even in a thousand years. Usually it was me who planted the first kiss on somebody, not the other way, and frankly, I was jealous. Yes, I'll admit it.

I let out a shaky breath, and without thinking, moved my arms up like I was hugging her and reasted my chin on the top of her head. It felt...good, kinda right, and not just because her hair was soft. My mind was spinning. I just couldn't figure out why I liked the way she felt against me. Why her kiss had made me feel like that. Why I wanted ot kiss her back. I mean, I had never been this close to her, emotionaly or physically, but I had always known when we left that I could trust her. That couldn't have been it, though.

I thought about it for the rest of the time and reached the only answer I knew. I still wasn't sure, and when the song ended, we were quiet.

_A/N: Ah, yay! I love this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it, too. I thought the bath thing would be funny, since you never really see Mugen in there except when he was hitting on Sara(the blind woman from ep. 19 and 20)! Oh, the thing Mug was talking about earlier, that takes place in episode 16 I think. Yeah. Well, please review! _


	6. Chapter 6 Heartbreaks of the Honest

_Hello y'all! Yes. Thanks for all your reviews. Some people said the last chapter was good, and somebody else said something to the effect that Mugen was OOC?! . ! Well, sorry if he was. I thought he was in character, so there! sticks out tongue LOL! I'm working on it, so hopefully the bumps will smooth out. Well, on with the show. _

**Disclaimer: Samurai Champloo and the characters ain't mine, but my OC is!!!**

Chapter 6: Heartbreaks of the Honest

(Jin's POV)

There was an unusual silence amongst my two old companions and I watched them carefully on the way home. I was particularly interested in how uncharacteristically quiet Mugen was and noted how he refused to look at Fuu. Had there been a fight? This was the first assumption that came to mind and I looked to the doctor at my side to find her strangely pleased with something. She hugged a ribbon to her chest and looked up at me, pulling me back as her relatives joined us on the path.

"What's going on?" I asked.

She grinned even more. "I think they had a good time." She turned to her aunt as she addressed her and left me to walk with the children. I remained behind everyone and allowed a small smile to form on my lips. Innocence really was a wonderful thing, and not even someone like Mugen could resist. I wished both of them good luck, especially Fuu; if this was her decision I was happy for her. I had always cared for her as a little sister, but now it was time for her to move on.

Home finally came into view and all of us tiredly welcomed it. The children were sent to bed and I basked in the silence of the night and the warmth of friends. This was a nice change... I heard everyone's voices and felt as though this truly was a home for me. I noticed quickly that Fuu's voice was not among the voices and looked up from inside the doorway to see Hina standing outside of the young woman's door and whispering; Fuu must have been preparing for bed.

As I watched, the doctor closed the door and saw me looking that way. She waved for me to join her and I followed her to the table. There I found Mugen with several bottles of sake at his feet adn even more on the tabletop. He looked as though he was daydreaming and his head drooped some. How he had drank that much that quickly, I'll never know, unless I had been thinking for much longer than I had thought.

He suddenly slammed a bottle down and mumbled something undecipherable; in response the doctor went into the kitchen and I knew she would prepare tea.

Meanwhile, Kumiko emerged from the children's room and her mouth curled into something close to a smile. "Oh, it's you. Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

I was slightly taken aback by her sudden interest, but I nodded and she came to the table just as Hina returned with a kettle of tea and cups. She poured everyone their cups and took out a vial of medicine that she poured into Mugen's tea. When she made him swallow the drink, he sputtered and mumbled before settling down again. I had never seen him drunk to this point and found myself curious as to what could make him drink like this. A loud thunk startled all of us as his head fell to the tabletop. Hina carried him clumsily to his room and was gone for several long minutes.

When she came back, she and her aunt talked for mere minutes before the older woman dimissed herself for bed. I was left with a grinning doctor and sipped my tea as though this was a regular occurance.

"Aren't you happy? This is great! Fuu-chan told me everything and it seems all went well." She spoke excitedly and I chuckled softly.

"Don't be too nosy. It may damage your sanity if you become too involved with those two." She laughed and I realized I had somehow made a joke. "It does please me to see that they aren't fighting anymore. I'm not entirely confident with Mugen, but in a way, I know she is safe."

The doctor nodded and a strange silence settled over us. I noticed she was blushing slightly and sipped the rest of my tea. I remembered how she felt but knew she would not advance, calming down the little I had worried.

We continued to converse for a few minutes until she took our cups to wash them and retired to her own bed. I sat still deep in thought; the talk of romance had reminded me of a journey I would soon need to take myself. Things might become complicated, but I knew that the time had come. Finally reaching a conclusion, I went to bed.

(Fuu's POV)

I woke up to a delicious breakfast, but my mind was distracted with too many other things to really apprecitate what the good doctor made. Things became worse as the source of my troubles finally emerged from his room with a hang-over. He stumbled up to the table and plopped down on a cushion. After eating, he seemed to return to normal, especially as Hina tried to give him more medicine and he argued that he didn't need anymore. What is it with men and medicine?

It was cloudy outside that day and Kimiko and Hoshi couldn't play outside for fear that it would rain. As a result they were stuck inside and made life a living hell. My head hurt after an hour from all the screaming and trouble they got into. The day crawled by, but things got better after Hina invited me to help make supper. It was nice to practice some more and she ended up having me make my own dishes to go along with hers. Though I tried my best, everyone seemed to enjoy hers over mine. I was surprised to see someone in particular finish off what I had made and deep down, I was pleased.

Speaking of which, I saw him disappear outside after dinner and hesitated on whether or not to follow him. I thought back to the night before and how he had become so quiet afterwards. I thought that perhaps I had done something wrong. Maybe he really didn't like me...At this thought I felt highly disappointed and decided that I would do what was right and apologize.

I went out into the chilly air and was surprised to see him staring up at the sunflowers. He sat crosslegged and and seemed to be looking at them liek they knew the secret of the universe. I thought at first that he had fallen asleep, but as I approached he tensed up and glanced behind him. He moved as though to get up and walk away, but but instead shifted positons and looked back up at the sunflowers.

I sat down a few feet from him and cleared my throat, but he didn't look over. "Umm, Mugen...I wanted to talk to you about what happened...at the dance..."

That got his attention and he slowly made eyecontact with me. "What, you wanna take it back or somethin'?"

"No, I just thought you might want me to explain why..."

"Oh, you don't have to explain." He smirked and I knew suddenly where this was going. "Couldn't resist could ya?"

I shook my head, knowing that I no longer needed to apologize or anything like that now. "Look, this isn't going as I thought it would, so I'll just thank you and go in."

"Thank me?" He frowned, as though this was new to him.

I nodded and he turned back to the sunflowers. I felt slightly frustrated but I knew that my point had been made. I turned to the tall plants and watched them sway in a breeze, shivering as the temperature fell a few more degrees. He didn't seem to notice, and I felt a raindrop on my nose. I gasped in alarm and he looked up at me. "oh no! It's raining!"

"What's the matter? You gonna melt?" he sneered.

I winced as rain began to fall in heavy drops. "No, it's just...never mind..." I sat back down and he raised his eyebrows.

I wasn't sure what we were doing out here sitting in the rain and staring at sunflowers, but he seemed to enjoy doing so and I was trying to get a point across to him. I suddenly felt his eyes on me and I turned to capture my own with those wild orbs. My hair matted down to my head and I saw his do the same; I had always thought it it looked nice like that, but I knew he would never have it down. Rain water slid down his hair and ran over more visible scars on his skin. It pained me to that some of those he had gotten from me, but they seemed...natural on him. Without really thinking, I traced a finger down the claw-like scars on his right cheek; I halfway expected him to pull away, but he stayed still. He seemed a little dazed that I had done such a thing.

"Do they hurt?"

"No."

I felt the same strange feeling that had come over me at the dance and wondered if maybe one of us would dare close the gap between us. I don't know why I like him of all people. I just felt so safe and _real _next to him. I never knew what he would do and it excited me for some reason.

The rain picked up and I suddenly shivered, bringing me back to reality. My fingers stayed on his cheek and he brushed them off quickly as the rain picked up even more. It was now a solid shower and I was soaked. He stood up and I followed quickly to the porch. He was about to open the front door when I pulled on his ghee. "Mugen, you're not mad, are you?"

"Hmm?" he scrunched his eyes together in genuine confusion.

"About what I did! I meant it but you haven't talked to me all day! Are you mad?" I sounded a little more desperate than I'd intended but it had been bothering me all day.

He turned back to the door and I felt slightly heartbroken. Why couldn't he talk to me? Let me know what he was thinking? Was I really that immature to him?

I was reluctantto go in a seperate direction from him, even to my own room. It was hard to fall asleep, and that night my dreams were plagued with sunflowers.

_A/N: Maan this is supposed to be a romantic/humor thing, but somehow I slipped in soem angst in too! What the crap?!? DX! Meh. The next chapter is a little angsty too, but then really romantic! Yes. XD! Review please._


	7. NOTICE

_A/N: Alright...I'm about to say some things that may or may not make some people very angry with me, but I'm going to say them anyway. When I first started this fic, I had just started writing and was new to the site. It was fun and everything, but as I started to write more, I started to get bored with the story and everything...so I put it down...That was like, two years ago or some other crazy amount of time. Looking back on it now, I can honestly say that I have no intention of ever coming back to this fic. I cringe whenever I look at it, because well...I can do sooo much better XD I was going to come back and edit it and everything, but I'm done with this thing...I was going to delete it, but my editor says that I shouldn't, because even though I might not want anything to do with it anymore, there are still people who read it- and she's right. Not only that, but this one and the one before it to are in a C2. _

_So...for those of you who were still interested in it and were looking forward to what happened next, you can send me a message on here or send me an email or whatever...__but it had better only be to see what happens, and not flames or any other stupid crap like that (because I can be nice when I want to, but not if you're going to be hateful). _

_Who knows....maybe when I get all done with my other stuff and have like, a crapload of spare time and patience, I'll get back to this fic...but I wouldn't count on it. _

_Before I go, I would just like to say thank you all so much for your support while I was working on this fic. You guys really helped me out when I was first starting out, and I've gotten better because of it. My first two fics ( no matter how much I try to disown them XD) will always have a special place in my heart..._

_Sorry to have to bum you guys out, or anger you, or whatever...and thanks again..._


End file.
